Love You Mom
by Okita Shinn
Summary: /Judul tak sesuai Isi/ Naruto saat umur 18 tahun pergi meninggalkan Kushina sendirian untuk bekerja, dan saat ini dia telah kembali kepada Kushina, Naruto mengajak Kushina untuk pindah di rumah barunya, tapi saat Kushina mandi ada sebuah kejadian yang sangat menggairahkan antara mereka berdua. Warning: Incest, Mom and Son, OOC, AU, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Smut!


Kushina berdiri mematung saat menatap sosok yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya mulai merona saat sosok itu mendekati dirinya, sosok itu tersenyum tipis kepada Kushina dan terus berjalan mendekati wanita berambut merah panjang itu.

Setelah sampai didekat Kushina, sosok pria itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya, kemudian mengusap pipi putih Kushina dengan lembut. Ia terus tersenyum saat wanita itu masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Kaachan, aku pulang."

Kushina langsung tersadar. Dia adalah anak semata wayangnya yang pergi dari rumah saat usianya masih 18 tahun, dia pergi meninggalkan Kushina sendirian karena sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat penting. Sekarang anak semata wayangnya itu telah kembali dari pekerjaan tersebut, ia sekarang lebih gagah daripada sebelumnya.

Mungkin kalau Kushina tidak menyadarinya, ia akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda tersebut. "Eh, Naruto? Kau kah itu? Apa itu benar-benar dirimu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengangguk. "Ya, ini aku Kaachan. Sudah 5 tahun lamanya dan kau lupa akan diriku. Sedihnya."

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar guyonan anaknya itu. "Aku mengira kalau kau itu orang lain. Jadi maaf."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kushina untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada sang Ibu. "Aku merindukanmu, Kaachan. Sungguh sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Naruto."

**.**

**..**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Incest, Typo, OOC, Au, Smut?, Lemon?**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

**..**

**.**

**Love you, Mom.**

**.**

"Kaachan, apa selama ini kau tinggal sendirian? Apa Kakek atau Nenek tidak kemari?"

Kushina menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangannya berhenti sejenak dari acara memotong sayurnya. "Ya, sesekali mereka datang kemari dan menginap. Kaachan sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan suasana sepi ini." Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda.

"Maafkan aku yang meninggalkan dirimu."

"Ah, tidak... Maksudku, kau ada pekerjaan penting, dan sekarang sudah sukses. Aku akan merelakanmu untuk hidup mandiri Naruto."

Tanpa disadari Kushina, Naruto terus menatap tubuh wanita yang menjadi Ibunya tersebut. Pemuda itu masih heran, Kushina masih terlihat sangat muda. Kaos lengan pendek dengan warna orange polos, celana panjang berwarna biru keunguan, dan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda. Tidak lupa dengan tubuh proporsional yang seperti seorang gadis remaja yang lainnya.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah kembali ke rumah."

"Hm, ya, aku kembali. Semua pekerjaan aku berikan kepada assistenku disana. Mungkin nanti kita bisa pindah rumah."

"Boleh saja."

Naruto tersenyum nendengar pernyataan setuju dari Kushina. "Oke, dua minggu lagi kita akan pindah Kaachan."

Kushina berjalan ke arah meja makan dengan membawa beberapa makanan yang ada di nampan. "Pindah kemana?" Wanita itu meletakkan nampan tersebut didepan Naruto.

"Ke kota yang dekat dengan tempatku bekerja saat ini." Ujar Naruto yang akan bersiap untuk menyantap makanan tersebut.

Kushina pun duduk kursi yang ada di depan Naruto. Ia menatap sang anak dengan tatapan lembut khas seorang Ibu, senyumnya terus merekah di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak masalah kalau kita pindah. Lagipula, Kaachan ingin suasana baru."

**.**

**..**

**.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kushina saat ini berada dikamar mandi, ia membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran yang menempel dibadannya. Tubuhnya yang seksi itu terus saja di aliri oleh air yang keluar dari shower kamar mandi tersebut. Kushina menikmati setiap kucuran air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

***Krieet**

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampilkan Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri di mulut pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Kushina sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Anak semata wayangnya itu berdiri mematung dengan wajah merah merona, ia juga bisa melihat tubuh anaknya tersebut yang bisa dibilang sangat seksi untuk seorang lelaki tampan seperti Naruto.

"Na-naruto!?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Kaachan!"

Dengan sekejap, Naruto kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, ia juga membayangkan tubuh seksi milik Kushina yang di aliri oleh air.

"Um, ja-jangan khawatir. Ka-kaachan tidak marah kok."

Naruto masih terdiam untuk mencerna perkataan dari Kushina. "Be-benarkah? Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak, Kaachan tidak marah kok." Balas Kushina dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa masuk dan mandi bersamaku Naruto."

Wajah Naruto langsung merona hebat setelah Kushina mengatakan itu, ia kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu masuk ke kamar mandi itu. Disana terlihat jelas, Kushina yang sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Punggung putihnya terlihat jelas oleh Naruto, Kushina tidak berani membalikkan badannya karena memang ia malu karena Naruto pasti tidak akan mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya

"Tolong gosok punggungku, Sochi!"

Naruto menuruti permintaan Kushina, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah busa serta sabun, ia mengucurkan sabun itu di atas busa, lalu membasahinya dengan air. Naruto pun mulai menggosok punggung Kushina dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah menggosok punggung seorang wanita.

"Kaachan..."

"Ya Sochi?"

"Um, a-angkat ke-kedua lenganmu!"

Kushina terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia membuka kedua lengannya. Dengan leluasa, Naruto menggosok bagian samping tubuh Kushina, dan tanpa disengaja jemari Naruto menyentuh bagian samping buah dada Kushina.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut dengan senggolan jari Naruto, tapi Kushina tidak memperdulikannya. Karena dia sendiri menikmati gosokkan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Sentuhan Naruto ke dada Kushina semakin menjadi. Pemuda itu meletakkan busa di atas lantai kamar mandi, kedua tangannya mulai merambat ke depan, tepat di kedua dada Kushina.

Kushina nampak sangat terkejut sekarang, ia menatap Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Putranya itu terlihat sangat malu saat menyentuh dadanya. "Sochi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Uaahh!" Naruto langsung melepas kedua dada Kushina yang dipegang olehnya. "Ma-maafkan aku Kaachan!" Naruto bergerak mundur menjauh dari Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah itu berbalik, dan menatap putranya itu dengan senyum tipis. Kushina merangkak mendekati Naruto yang tengah bersandar di dinding kamar mandi dengan wajah ketakutan. Tangan putih mulusnya itu menarik handuk kecil Naruto, disana dia terkejut saat melihat penis besar milik putra semata wayangnya itu.

Detik kemudian, Kushina mulai mengurut penis Naruto sambil menatap wajah anaknya yang saat ini masih terkejut. "Kau punya penis yang besar ternyata." Wajah cantik Kushina mendekat ke wajah Naruto. "Tubuh kekar dan seksi, serta punya penis yang besar. Kau memang anakku Sochi." Wanita itu kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, sambil salah satu tangannya mengocok penis Naruto.

Mereka berdua berciuman beberapa saat sebelum akhrinya Kushina mengarahkan mulutnya ke bawah, ia memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya sembari terus mengocoknya, kepala merah Kushina naik turun membuat Naruto meringisi melihatnya.

Pemuda itu memegang kepala merah Kushina, ia juga meremasnya lembut ketika Kushina memasukkan semua penisnya ke dalam mulut. "Kaachan..." Naruto sungguh menikmati bagaimana Kushina memberikan sebuah _blowjob _kepadanya. "Ka-kaachan!"

Kushina menarik mulutnya, membiarkan sperma hangat Naruto keluar dan menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Fufu, hangat sekali Naruto."

Naruto menarik napas sebanyak mungkin, dan mengeluarkannya. Dia terlalu terkejut akan kelakuan Kushina barusan. "Kaachan... kita ibu dan anak, tapi emang enak sih kalau kau yang memberikannya." Kushina menyeringai mesum mendengar sebuah pujian dari Naruto. Penis Naruto kembali menegang setelah melihat Kushina yang menyeringai mesum.

"Astaga, hanya dengan senyumku kau langsung ereksi lagi?"

"Ma-mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kushina memperlebar seringai mesumnya, dia merangkak di atas tubuh Naruto, lalu mengarahkan penis besar itu untuk masuk ke dalam liang senggamanya. "Berapa tahun aku tak dimasuki?"

"Entahlah Kaachan."

Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, dia pun menurunkan pinggulnya, memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam vaginanya. Kushina meringis saat benda besar itu mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu Naruto, dia sedikit tak kuat akan benda milik Naruto yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh..."

Desahan Kushina membuat tubuh Naruto menegang, kedua tangan pemuda itu berada di bongkahan pantat seksi Kushina, ia meremasnya lembut, serta mencubit kecil gundukan daging yang lezat itu. Naruto pun menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, penisnya keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Kushina.

"Ahhh, Naruto..." Naruto pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, setelah Kushina mendesahkan namanya. "Aku keluar Naru!" secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Kushina mengeluarkan cairan cinta masing-masing, cairan itu memenuhi rahim Kushina.

Tubuh wanita itu terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Naruto, "Kaachan lelah?"

"Iya, aku agak lelah," balas Kushina, ia menarik tubuhnya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. "Kau semakin tampan saja, sochi." Wanita itu mencium bibir putranya dengan mesra, lalu mereka berdua menyelesaikan acara mandi yang tertunda.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**END!**

**Er, harusnya ini udah selesai beberapa tahun lalu, cuman... ntahlah wkwkw**

**Adios!**


End file.
